


Watching me, watching you, watching me and you

by Ticiatiger



Series: Tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crack, Dark Swan, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ticiatiger/pseuds/Ticiatiger
Summary: Emma and Regina catch their darker selves in a compromising position.Together. Based on a prompt on tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while eating dinner at a casino.  
> Here's hoping it's alright.

  
To say it was awkward was greatly underestimating the situation the four people found themselves in.  
Emma and Regina, and.... Emma and Regina. Except more evil. And currently cuddling on the living room couch. Emma was quickly beginning to wonder if their was merit to theories about multiverses, alternate dimensions and evil twins, and both her and regina stared at their pasts selves like ghosts come back to haunt them.

"So..." Emma began, drawing out the 'o' in effort to lengthen her time to think of something else to follow up that wasn't 'what in the everloving shit?'  
"How did... How did you too?"

"Get together, dear?" The other Regina- 'no, not Regina, her Regina was-' began, slowly untangling herself from the other Emma, elegant and lithe like a panther, even in her heels, and dark purple lingerie.

"I don't care who you are or are not together with, but what in the hell sre you thinking lounging on my couch in that state?" Regina seethed at her Past self.

The other Regina continued, ignoring herself, much like one might disregard the televsion, simply drawing her voice higher, talking over herself in some messed up game of dominance.  
"When I found out we were to be seperated; seperate, but by no small means equal, I found myself lacking. Mainly, in your rage. I lost my drive for much of anything, even the paltry revenge for which we had wasted so much of your time. I found myself wandering, and in that idotic musings I found this little thing. Lost, angry, oh so very eager to please, and with so much wanderlust and desire to run and ruin that control wasn't evem an option. But delightfully peaceful coexistance with someone my equal, who challenged me, in all her forms? Why would I ever turn that down? It also helps that the sex is beyond phenomenal. I never knew we could bend that far." She finished, with a lascivious smirk at the non-dark Emma, who just sputtered.

The other emma smirked, dark, and elfin.  
"I'm glad all that awkwardness was drained out of me. However would we have gotten together with you both still weighing us down?" She chuckled, raking her eyes up and down regina, Emma's Regina's form.  
Emma growled, moving to stand in front of her. Her evil twin laughed, "no, we never were one to share were we? We hold on, too hard, too long, too tight, till it breaks. Then we don't hold on at all. Pathetic."

The other regina cooed, "Now, now, dear. You never lost any of those traits. Unlike me, you're still whole, just more subdued." Her emma grunted, her leather trench coat falling further off her shoulders as she crossed her arms, expressing her distaste in being told that she essentially wasn't dark at all.

The standing Emma and Regina were in shock. They both had noticed whatever had been building between them for years, and as much as Emma had denied, and Regina had hid and distracted herself, nothing could get rid of them.  
Staring at themselves, they realized that no matter what versions of themselves they were, they tended to gravitate towards each other, destined to continue crossing each other, ellipses across each others skies, in any universe or form.

Regina hmm'ed, excited by the prospect that this future held, and Emma, warmed by vain hope found her courage.

"So then," she questioned herself, "if you guys arn't really Evil," at this they shared a look, smiled, and shook their heads a bit. "than what are you doing? What are you here for?"

The other Regina laughed, the skin around her eyes crinkling, the make-up beyond smeared.  
"Well isn't it obvious dear? We're just you but gayer."

Well, atleast they weren't trying to destroy the town.

\----------  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I can be found at Ticiatigr on tumblr.  
> I'm always up for a chat or a prompt.


End file.
